


To be safe

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parenthood, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Chimney  have a tough conversation with their teenage son Dylan





	To be safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



“Dyl we’ve talked about this”Maddie sighed getting frustrated yet again 

”If your friends tell you to jump off a bridge are you going to do it?”Maddie asked him 

”Mom I'm not stupid of course I wouldn't”Dylan scoffed slightly

”Your mother has a fair point there son”Howie mentioned putting in his two cents. 

”Why do you always take her side?”The teen huffed out angrily rolling his eyes he was pissed 

”Respect your mother young man”Howies voice rose Dylan was having quite a day and taking it out on his mother 

”I get it you're young you want to have fun but fun shouldn't come at the expense of putting yourself in harms way”Maddie tries reasoning with the teen 

”It was only a party how would a party hurt me?”Dylan had asked her sarcasm dripping heavily throughout his words 

”Drugs unprotected sex underage drinking drunk driving you can get taken advantage of pushed to do things by ‘friends’ ”Howie listed off reasons at the drop of a hat

”I would never do any of those things which are all gross by the way”Dylan said trying to defend himself from his parents questioning over his own decision making abilities 

Howie had been holding Maddie’s hand in his trying to comfort her he could see the range of emotions scattered across her face this was a difficult conversation they were having 

At least they were having it together as a family out in the open being completely honest as they could be they couldn’t shield him away from the ugliness existing in the world already 

“We just want you to be safe”Maddie’s voice softens a single tear rolling down her right cheek getting choked up at the thought that something bad could ever happen to her own child 

Dylan hugged her the move had taken both Maddie and her husband by surprise he was showing compassion towards his mother he could sense that she was sad and he was showing that he cared for her 

“I love you mom I may suck at showing it to you but I love you more than anything I promise you I will try to be more careful and less reckless I will try my hardest to be better”Dylan apologized as he held his mother close to him 

“That’s all we can ask of you Dylan we aren’t trying to control your life by any means we just want you to be aware of the dangers in the world and to be responsible and to take time to think about what you are doing actions always have consequences”Howie said looking over at his son 

“You scared me don’t do this again please I’m begging you I couldn’t bare to imagine a world without you in it you are my life”Maddie tearfully pleaded with Dylan

Howie kisses Maddie on her temple the gesture made her cry even more but this time happy tears out of the love he was displaying towards her

“Mom I hate you seeing cry and knowing that it’s because of me makes me mad at myself you deserve way more respect than I give you I will stop sneaking out and going out to parties without telling you or dad I will do better starting now”Dylan said

”No more skipping school either”Howie added in Maddie laughed dryly still sobbing this was rough and it had done quite a number on her

”Dad that goes to you too you deserve more respect from me as well I take you both for granted when I shouldn't I know my generation can sometimes be entitled and think they are better than everybody and whatnot I don't think I'm better than either of you”Dylan mentioned looking over at his father


End file.
